Fool Lovers
by Rourin
Summary: Felicita mampu membaca isi hati dan pikiran semua orang. Sedangkan, Liberta mampu membuat apapun seketika itu juga terjadi. / "Karena Liberta memikirkan sesuatu tentangku.." / "Aaargh! KUMOHON MENYALA!" / Canon. Mind to RnR? :'3


"Kau menyukainya."

"Heh?"

Dante mematikan tembakaunya yang telah habis, "Felicita. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Seketika Liberta kelabakan sendiri mendengarnya, "A-apa?!" lalu tawa garing menggelegar dari bibirnya, "Bukan! Maksudku.. Semua orang juga sangat menyukai dia, Dante. Dengan paras cantik dan hati lembut seperti itu."

Pria berkepala botak itu hanya menatap 'Oh-apa-benar-begitu?'

"Oi, Dante!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah padamu, nak." Sahut Dante. "Sekarang pergilah, sudah jam empat."

Manik hijau Liberta melebar begitu melihat jam dinding, "Ah, kau benar." Katanya mengiyakan. Lalu laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berdiri seraya memasangkan kembali cutlassnya di pinggang, "Yosh! Aku berangkat dulu. Jaa, ne!"

"Jangan lupa dia tipe pembaca, Liberta."

"Hah?"

Dante menghela napas. "Pergilah!" sahutnya setengah kesal. Anak itu memang benar-benar cocok dengan Arcananya, Fool.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Fool-Lovers**

La Storia della Arcana Famiglia belongs to **HuneX**

My first LibertaXFelicita fic!

(ini ada sebutannya gak sih? Kayak LiFel? LibeCita? Apalah gitu biar gak kepanjangan? .-.)

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ojou!"

Felicita mengarahkan pandangannya kepada laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya itu, "Konnichiwa, Liberta." Sapanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Konnichiwa!" Liberta membalas senyum sang putri dengan cengiran lebar, "Apa sudah lama menunggu?"

Gadis pemilik dua Arcana itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku harus membantu Dante lebih dulu tadi." ucap Liberta jujur. Tangannya lalu menyentuh sarung cutlassnya yang menggantung di pinggang, "Jadi, mau mulai latihannya sekarang, Ojou?"

Felicita mengangguk "Um."

"Saa, hajimaru yo!"

Setiap sore di pukul empat, mereka selalu latihan bersama. Demi duel arcana yang akan diadakan dalam 2 bulan lagi, Felicita meminta bantuan Liberta untuk menemaninya latihan. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Awalnya, laki-laki pemilik Fool Arcana itu menolak, katanya ia tidak cukup kuat dan bagus saat bertarung. Tapi, setelah Felicita memohon beberapa kali, akhirnya Liberta mengamininya. Alasan Felicita meminta Liberta yang menemaninya, simple. Liberta adalah laki-laki yang memiliki pembawaan yang santai.

"Hyaah!" Felicita memulai serangannya dalam bentuk tendangan. Namun, Liberta dengan lincah merunduk untuk menghindarinya.

"Wahaha.. Nyaris saja." Ucap Liberta lalu mengambil jarak, "Serangan fisik-mu semakin bagus, Ojou-sama. Aku pasti akan diperban berbulan-bulan, jika seranganmu tadi benar-benar mengenai kepalaku."

Felicita kembali memasang kuda-kudanya "Kau berlebihan, Liberta."

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Liberta sebelum akhirnya bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat. Memberi serangan balik. Felicita sontak tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan refleksnya untuk menghindari serangan. Ini pertama kalinya Liberta bergerak sangat cepat untuk menyerang, "Tapi, untung saja kecepatan-ku meningkat akhir-akhir ini." lanjut Liberta yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Felicita.

Manik hijau Felicita terbelalak begitu mata cutlass Liberta telah memanjang di samping lehernya.

"O-oh.. Pedangnya–" laki-laki berambut pirang itu menurunkan cutlassnya, "Maafkan aku, Ojou-sama." Liberta lalu meminta maaf dengan badan membungkuk.

"Tidak, tidak apa," Felicita berbalik menghadap Liberta, "Kau memang sangat cepat sekarang. Sugoii desu."

Sungguh, Liberta belum mengerti betul sampai sekarang. Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas jika melihat Felicita yang tersenyum manis. Kenapa jantungnya merasakan getaran yang sangat menggelitik batin karena suara Felicita. Kenapa pikirannya dikuasai oleh bayang-bayang putri pimpinan Famiglia ini setiap malam, seperti berharap akan memimpikannya. Menjadi mempelainya.

Aduh, memalukan sekali!

Liberta menundukkan kepala dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hahaha.. Tidak. Menurutku, Nova masih lebih baik." Katanya merendah, "Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut–he? Ojou?"

Felicita kini mematung dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Memiliki dua Arcana sangatlah tidak mudah. Bahkan, beresiko untuknya dan orang lain. Felicita benar-benar merasakannya, pikirannya pernah terisolasi karena tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan besar itu. Hidup bagaikan boneka kosong. Tapi, untung saja keluarganya sangat peduli untuk segera menolongnya, Papa pun nyaris meregang nyawa demi menyelamatkannya.

Untuk itu, ia ingin sekali dapat mengendalikan Arcana-nya. Setidaknya untuk Lovers Arcana saja. Bagaimana pun, belum pernah ada yang memiliki Lucky Wheel Arcana. Felicita adalah yang pertama. Selain itu, ia merasa bahwa dengan dapat mengendalikan Lovers Arcana, ia juga secara perlahan dapat belajar mengendalikan Luck Wheel Arcana.

Tapi, Lovers Arcana-nya saja kerap sekali seperti ini. Membaca isi hati dan pikiran orang secara sembarangan. Terutama tentang Felicita sendiri pada diri orang lain.

Dan kini Liberta adalah korbannya.

Felicita dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sosok dirinya yang tersenyum, sosok dirinya yang sedang berbicara, sosok dirinya yang tengah bertarung, sosok dirinya yang mengenakan gaun putih pernikahan dimana Liberta menunggunya di altar. Selain itu terdengar suara pemilik Fool Arcana itu tengah merutuk 'Aduh, memalukan sekali!'.

"Ojou, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis besurai merah kecoklatan itu masih terdiam. 'A-apa maksudnya?'

Tangan Liberta lalu menyentuh dahi Felicita pelan, "Ojou, kau demam?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. Ditambah jarak mereka yang hanya terpaut kurang dari satu meter, membuat Felicita seketika merasa sangat gugup.

"Ti-ti-tidak!" Felcita dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur, "Aku–"

 **Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Aku hanya–" untuk pertama kalinya Felicita sangat bingung dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Ditambah lagi gemuruh jantungnya yang sangat cepat, "Maafkan aku! Kita lanjutkan besok, Liberta. Jaa!" Lalu tanpa babibu Felicita berlari menjauhi laki-laki pirang itu yang menatapnya bingung.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kerutan di dahi Liberta belum juga menghilang. Jelas ia bingung dengan tingkah Ojou itu. Tiba-tiba mematung dengan wajah memerah dan panas, kemudian berlari menjauh darinya. Padahal, Liberta yakin kalau kondisi Felicita baik-baik saja saat awal latihan.

'Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba..?'

Bayang-bayang Felicita yang berlari menjauh itu kembali muncul di kepala Liberta. Aneh sekali. Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Atau ada sesuatu di belakangnya yang membuat Felicita ketakutan?

Hee..

'Memangnya Felicita phobia dengan sesuatu ya?'

Dan batin laki-laki pirang itu terus ber-argumen sepanjang jalan. Dengan kepala mengadah kepada langit yang kini berwarna jingga dan tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepala, berusaha mencari tahu.

" _Jangan lupa dia tipe pembaca, Liberta."_

Seketika langkah kaki Liberta terhenti. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Matanya terbelalak.

'Tidak mungkin..'

Oh ya. Dante benar.

'Ojou. Jangan-jangan dia tadi–'

Kalau bisa Felicita melihat semua isi pikirannya.

"Aaaaahh!"

.

.

.

 **-To be Continued-**

A/N : HELLOO~~! Random98 is here with La Storia della Arcana Famiglia fanfictiooonn! (aduh, judul animenya terlalu pendek ya? *plak!) And its' sthe first time in foreveerrr~ *lalu disumpel pake sendal* ehem. Oke. AH, SUMPAH! Saya greget banget men sama Liberta X Felicita ini, semenjak menyadari skill dari Arcana yang dua sejoli ini miliki. Yang satu bisa bilang 'Bakar' jadi kebakaran, dll. Yang satu bisa baca isi hati plus pikiran orang. ADUH, GREGET SEKALEEH! Tapi, di chap ini emang baru ditonjolin Arcana punya Felicita-nya sih. Nanti menyusul buat Liberta-nya, HAHAHAY! Jadi, kemungkinan fic ini cuma dua atau tiga chapter aja. Gimana? Ada yang kurang? OOC? Typo? Salah genre? Feel gak dapet?

Bisa kok bilang lewat REVIEW ;3 /IYAK! INI DIAAA~/

Oke, sekian cincong dari saya dan

See you on next chapter! ^^/


End file.
